


Book

by ellen11



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/ellen11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiba's height sometimes was useful whether you liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

Arms folded, you glared up at the book you desired. It was like the librarian had something against you. All the books you ever wanted to check out from the library were on the top shelf, where you could not reach. You could’ve sworn the librarian got a kick out of watching you jump and stretch in an attempt to grab the books you wanted.

Standing on your tippy toes, you stretched out your arm in an attempt to grab the book. Your fingers gripped the shelf beneath to keep yourself balanced. 

So close, yet so far away. 

“Dammit.” you grumbled.

You tried jumping. No luck there. You should’ve known that it wouldn’t have worked considering you’d done it countless times before to get other books, but that didn’t stop you anyway.

“Do you need help, ______-chan?” 

When you looked out of the corner of your eye, you spotted your classmate, Haiba Lev. There was a small smirk playing on his lips. He was getting a good laugh out of watching you fail over and over again. You shot him a glare. “No, I can do this,” you responded, “And it’s ______-san.” 

Haiba stood behind you, arms crossed as he watched you jump up and down to grab the book. He fought the urge to laugh at your struggle. “You really do have it rough, don’t you, _______-chan?”

He stepped forward, reaching over your head and obtained the book with ease. There was a proud smile on Haiba’s face as he held out the book for you to take. You pouted and snatched the book from him.

“I almost had it,” you mumbled, “And it’s still ______-san!” 

Haiba laughed. “I know you did.”

Looking away, you let out a huff. “Thanks, skyscraper.”

He grinned. “No problem, shorty.”


End file.
